Oaths
by Niji Erhime
Summary: There are many oaths that bind us. Guan Ping x Xing Cai


**OATHS**

* * *

><p>Her eyes were closed, head cradled in her arms, as she rested in the grass. The day was the lazy kind, quiet, slow moving, the sun giving off just enough light without being glaring, a few random clouds floating through the sky. Some may say it was perfect. Maybe. Guan Ping couldn't stop watching her as he laid on his side facing her. They had spent the afternoon out in this field, eating, talking, laughing, it had been close to the best afternoon they had for a long time. He randomly picked up a blossom, letting it fall from his fingers upon her hair, but unsatisfied with the way it looked he tried to carefully move it, tucking it into dark strands, hoping he wouldn't wake her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Xing Cai didn't even open her eyes as she spoke, she trusted him.

"Nothing..." A hint of a smile touched his lips as he traced a finger down the side of her face now that he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Liar." She laughed as she opened her eyes, watching as he quirked an eyebrow at her accusation.

"You wound me to the core with such words." He tried to look upset, but he was a horrible actor and even as he frowned the corners of his mouth still turned up.

"You are such an idiot, farm boy." She pushed herself up to a sitting position, the flower falling from her hair as she did. She caught it in her hand, shaking her head at him.

He shrugged, not making excuses for his actions. She wasn't that upset if she was calling him "farm boy". She had always called him that, the minute they had met when they were young children. Back then it was more of a torment. Zhang Fei's daughter couldn't believe a boy from a simple background and no warrior father could be that great of a fighter even when Guan Yu said otherwise. It had aggravated him a bit back then, even when he proved he could fight, beating her in a few rounds. Then it had slowly mellowed and he had discovered when she called him that it wasn't the harsh torment of a child, it had turned into almost an endearment. It puzzled others when she said it, but he didn't mind. Childhood bullying that turned into fights on the training field when she had grown old enough to face him. It had slowly turned into respect for his skill, then she had sulked for being proven wrong. Apologies that turned into clumsy first kisses, which had turned tender during private meetings, then he had found her in his arms and their first night...

She poked him on the nose. "You're daydreaming. What are you thinking?"

He blinked, not having expected to be caught in his thoughts. He sat up, an idea coming to him as he leaned towards her. "This..." He replied, kissing her softly.

She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his lips upon hers linger as he finished the soft kiss. "You are such an idiot..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Not many people understood their friendship, let alone their relationship. Cai went to Ping for many reasons, a lot of times just to talk even when they didn't see eye to eye, their arguments normally over strategies and plans. He believed she thought things out too much, she told him he was too reckless, but both were striving to live up to their fathers' image and that they understood all too well. They also held a respect towards each other that some said was far more mature than the years they had lived, but they didn't even blink over it. They knew their duties and their responsibilities toward their kingdom and that alone was a strength in their friendship, although Ping wondered sometimes if it was more of a fault. Sometimes Cai could be cold, no emotion showing in her eyes even when she looked at him when she felt she was duty bound. He would fight to the death for their country, but he never believed he could be as unfeeling as that. It made him wonder, what was she really thinking if she couldn't show her true emotion...<p>

Right now he was interrupted while trying to dress for a banquet that was being held as she came barging through his door, tugging at the ties on a shirt she was wearing. "You have to help me." She was half between demanding and desperately asking for help as she stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He placed the tunic he was about to put over his head upon his bed, as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"I can't get this undone. Don't laugh!" She caught him before he could begin to.

"I wasn't going to..." He put his hands over hers that still held the ties, looking at the knot.

"Yes, you were. I would laugh at you." She moved her hands, letting him try to untie and release the clasp.

"No, you wouldn't." He leaned closer, trying to see what the problem was. "Why are you trying to undo this anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, impatient. "Father wants me to wear this fancy dress which is going to take me forever to get into. So of course I had to get stuck in my day clothes."

He began to chuckle at her exasperation, then heard a giggle escape from her. "I think you should go as is. This isn't coming undone."

"You can't be saying that! I have to wear the dress!" She took the ties back into her own hands, tugging at them.

"You're making it worse." He warned.

"Well, do something!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Sometimes you are impossible." He looked around, trying to figure out if there was anything useful to untie knots, shrugging he grabbed a short knife. "Don't move." He told her before sliding the sharp blade against the ties, the fabric fraying until it was cut off. He went to the next one, accidentally ripping the shirt. "Sorry..."

"It's ok." She held the front panel against her that had been held up by the ties. "Thank you."

"You're..."

"Should I close the door?" His words were interrupted by a voice at the open door and they both turned to see Jiang Wei, an amused expression on the older boy's face.

Ping cringed, deciding this did not look good at all, him shirtless and Cai's top undone and held up only by her hand. "It's nothing."

"He was only helping me out of this stupid shirt." She added, thinking it would help.

"Cai..." Sometimes, Ping decided, she could forget to think her words through.

Wei coughed. "Obviously..."

"Oh! You two are hopeless!" Cai snapped before pushing past Wei to leave the room.

Ping fell onto his bed heavily. "Just...don't say anything..." He told Wei.

* * *

><p>"Stop staring." Were the first words Wei spoke to him in a hushed tone.<p>

He should be glad for his friend's warning as he would not have been able to stop otherwise. Cai had entered the room, dressed as she had bemoaned about only a few hours earlier, in a dress of deep green trimmed in gold, the waist cinched in so tight he wondered how she breathed. He stared down at his plate, but the image of her as she entered the room in the gown, moving as if it was no different than the day clothes she wore, the skirt and sleeves dancing in the air as she walked...He grabbed his cup, taking a drink, his eyes peering over the lip to watch her more. Her hair was pulled back tightly to showcase the jewels that decorated it and the strands that hung upon her forehead, they sparkled in the light just as her eyes did when she looked over at him. They narrowed not in anger, but in mirth, trying to hold back laughter. Damn...she had caught him staring...

She came over to sit next to him, leaning close. "Stop staring." She repeated Wei's words from just moments earlier.

"You look like a girl." His snide comment was an attempt to hide his embarrassment, but seconds after she reached under the table, sharply pinching his thigh causing him to yelp, which luckily due to the noise of the banquet was only noticed by a few people who did not seem to care. Atleast he hoped they didn't care. He stared harder at his plate, trying to hide his humiliation. Crying out because a girl had pinched him...he wasn't going to live that one down.

He heard her give a soft laugh, but before she could say anything more to him, something caught her attention and he followed her gaze to someone who had entered the room. "A Dou." Her tone was flat.

He knew the young man as well as she did. Liu Shan, Liu Bei's son. He had been away for awhile, for studies or something like that, he couldn't remember at the moment, but just as they had he had grown up, taller, maybe more mature, but he still had that clouded, half interested look as Cai had always called it. There was a murmur going through the crowd at the new presence and several loud greetings as Bei and his oath brothers went to greet him.

Cai gripped the table tightly, her knuckles turning white, frowning at what felt like bad timing. Her father must have known and that was why he had insisted she dress up, which made her frown more. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Cai! Ping!" Fei's voice bellowed across the room. "Aren't you going to get over here and greet your old friend?"

"Let's get this over with." She muttered, pushing herself away from the table, Ping following shortly behind, trailing after her across the room. She felt as if a million eyes were upon her as she bowed before the lord's son. "Welcome home, Lord Liu Shan."

"So formal?" Shan seemed only mildly surprised. "It is good to see you again, Cai."

Ping could almost feel her bristle by his side, but he felt something boiling under his skin as he watched Shan looking at her. He gritted his teeth. "I hope your trip treated you well." He bowed himself.

"It is good to be back home." Shan nodded. "I am glad to see you both well. I hope our friendship can continue from where it left off."

"Of course it will!" Fei slapped Ping hard on the back and nudged Cai.

"It is good to have you back, my son." Bei hugged Shan as applause and more chatter filled the room, calls for toast and drinks. It was decided it was a good time for a celebration.

* * *

><p>"If I forgot to mention it - you looked beautiful at the banquet." Ping couldn't remember if he had said anything of that sort or not, remembering the pinch for his other statement earlier, and then the interruption of Shan's arrival. He might have, but just in case he wanted to make sure.<p>

Cai grinned. "So beautiful you couldn't wait to get me out of the dress, huh?" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer, liking the time right after with him, when they were still awake and could talk, most of the time the conversation meaning little, but just as important to them. She giggled as an actual blush crept onto his face. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." He softly brushed her shoulder with his fingers, trailing down her arm, letting her entwine their fingers. "I don't see how you can't have a headache with all that on top of your head though." All the jewels and strands of other decorations were still in her hair as in their anxiousness neither could figure out how to get them out correctly and decided mutually to leave well enough alone. Now though he couldn't see how she expected to sleep like that.

"Oh..." She put a hand to her head, almost forgetting it was there, it was pretty easy to forget things when she was in his arms. "Hrm..." She sat up, hands going into hair, trying to figure out how it began and end without seeing what was there. She felt his hands next to hers as they both worked the hairpins and strings, at one point she gave a small cry as it felt as if he was taking a chunk of hair with his efforts. He was quickly apologetic and she couldn't be mad at him as he placed a soft kiss to the back of her head. "Why I let them do this to me..."

"Cai. Do you think...did they know?" He idly let his fingers glide down her neck and spine as she continued to work getting the last few hair ornaments out, feeling her shiver at his touch.

"Know what?" She almost could guess, but didn't want to, preferring to stare at the jewels in her hand and be distracted by his touch.

"That Shan was returning tonight." He didn't like how angry he felt; was it anger? He should be happy to have a friend return, see how they were, what had happened while they were away, but he didn't feel that way, didn't feel as he thought he should. There was a tightness, a wariness, that he felt seeing Shan, and then...there was something else...a protectiveness towards Cai as he had caught Shan watching her when he didn't think anyone would catch him.

"Of course." She threw the ornaments across the floor, frustrated by the banquet.

He watched the items scatter across the woodwork, a bit surprised by the anger it displayed, worried about her. He put his arms around her, pulling her back down with him, shifting the blankets around them. "Cai..." He whispered her name, seeing her eyes close at his voice.

"Did you see him watching us?" She bit her lip, having herself caught Shan looking at her, every movement she made. She turned to look at Ping, see if he would agree or not.

He gently touched her face. "Lord Liu Shan will have to learn you are mine." He kissed her, making sure she also knew in that affection she understood he was serious and not just joking as he had earlier on in their relationship when she asked who they belonged too. She had teased him, tormented, it didn't make sense, and he better not be foolish into thinking he could own her, but he did...there was no denying it.

"Did I just detect a hint of jealousy there, Guan Ping?" She asked, mildly surprised when he finally released her from the kiss, but couldn't help but smile.

"Is it a bad thing?"

Her smile grew as she laid her head down on his chest, snuggling closer. "Not at all, farm boy."

* * *

><p>She wasn't positive how she was convinced of this, how they had her agree to meet up on the training field with Shan, but there she was, in tunic, pants, armour, spear in hand, shield held in the other, waiting to see what he would do next. His next move was predictable as he simply charged her, avoiding him took a simple side step, and she watched as he went falling into the dirt. She wanted to shake her head, roll her eyes, scoff at his poor form, but she knew there was someone watching, more than someone, and she couldn't, no matter what she wanted. "Are you alright, Liu Shan?" She asked, keeping her tone as friendly as possible. "We could stop if you need to."<p>

"No, it's alright. I'm alright." Shan was obviously out of breath, not used to the extra activity or exercises she was putting him through, but was not going to give up that easily. He sat on the ground for a few moments, collecting what energy he had left.

She came to kneel in front of him, placing the spear on the ground, not believing it for one moment. The years away were obviously only scholarly studies and not much for battle training. "You don't have to force yourself. It won't impress anyone."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." He frowned, upset that was what she thought he was doing.

"Then why are you putting yourself through this?" She wanted to know the answer more than she cared to admit. Not to impress anyone? Not to prove to her something? Then why make a total fool of yourself, she wondered.

"I need to be stronger, learn how to protect those I care about, for what kind of ruler would I be if I did not protect my people?" He stared up at her as she stood there, tilting her head at him.

Did he really mean it? "Your words are of a true lord. We all strive to protect our people, to fight for Shu and it's future." She gasped as he took her free hand in his, but forced herself not to pull away, even as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Cai..." He spoke softly.

She quickly snatched her hand away, standing up, taking a step back. "No, Shan." She hated the way he had said her name, felt sick. "You are to think about your people. Got it?"

He forced his complaining muscles to stand, straightening up. "You are among those people, Cai. Am I not to worry about you as well?"

She gritted her teeth, trying her best not to yell at him and run away, as far away as possible. "I can take care of myself. Don't concern yourself."

"You would have me go against my morals."

"Fine. But I am just one of your many citizens. Nothing more." _ Ever_...

* * *

><p>"HE WHAT?" Ping's voice was louder than it should have been, but held the anger he felt boiling inside. He wished he could shout louder, make sure Shan heard him, knew he had found out.<p>

"Hush!" Cai's eyes widened, surprised by the reaction, glancing around the horse stalls they stood in between. "Your voice carries like that of an approaching army."

"You let him...?"

"I didn't let him do anything! He spoke pretty words and held my hand for a few brief seconds." But that touch still slinked onto her skin, she wanted to shake it way. "He learned how to speak like a real man while away. Whether those words hold truth or not...I think is another lesson he learned."

Ping slammed a fist into one of the stall doors, causing the horse to turn skitterish. Cai grabbed his arm. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"What is wrong with you? How can you be so calm?" It made no sense to him, this was one of those times that she confused him.

"Shan's future is in our hands, we're to protect him, keep him safe, for the glory of Shu. It's exactly how we pledge ourselves to Lord Liu Bei. This is what we are here to do."

"Beloved." He took her face into his hands, kissing her briefly. "What of our future?"

"For the future of Shu, Ping. That is our destiny, no matter what happens or what we face."

"Just promise me we'll face that destiny together." He didn't like the silence she gave him, nor that almost cold, emotionless look that was in her eyes. She had done it again, blocked him out as soon as she felt strongly the call of duty.

* * *

><p>"Not that I think you two are trying to keep your relationship that much of a secret, but I would advise that you watch where you speak and the volume of your voice." Wei had been trying to help Ping in a few of his studies, but the other boy just kept idly scratching things on his paper and was not focused at the task.<p>

Ping looked up at that statement, knowing not to ignore what Wei normally said. "What...did you hear?"

"You need to learn to pick your words more carefully or else others may see it as betrayal which I know was not the case. I know you worry and care for Cai, but she is very capable of handling herself."

"Normally I would agree, but..." He took a deep breath, twisting the brush in both of his hands. "I understand our duty, and what we are expected to do, but she seems to forget you are allowed happiness. With Shan's arrival he's...I've felt as if there is a wall she's built that I can't even get past. I don't want that."

"It's her way of protecting herself. Not against you, but against emotions she doesn't understand or circumstances she doesn't want to face just yet. Give her some time and she'll be okay." He had seen it a few times, remembered even when the girl had begun to realize she had feelings for Ping. She had become silent and answered questions with perfectly formed answers, afraid to give away anything. That had passed. He was sure this would as well.

"Did...anyone else hear?" Now that he knew Wei had overheard them it did make him worry if there was anyone else around.

"I don't believe so. I'll see what I can find out just in case."

"I would appreciate that." The last thing he wanted was a talk from his father, about duty and honour and how he had to give Shan a chance, that it wasn't easy to return to a place you once felt comfortable in and that was no longer there. That wasn't the talk he wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>It was silent except for the soft rustle of the leaves of the giant tree as the wind danced through the branches, sending petals of the blooming flowers down to the ground. Ping stood underneath, looking up towards the sky, waiting. When he heard soft footsteps he turned seeing Cai walking towards him, as silent as he was, coming to stand by his side. A few more silent moments passed before he raised his sword up into the air, she lifted her spear to cross over.<p>

"For the glory of Shu." He spoke aloud. "Our duty, our destiny, our dreams. This is our oath for the future. Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu."

"Zhang Xing Cai, daughter of Zhang Fei. For Shu!" She repeated, closing her eyes as the sun's rays broke through the tree, blinding her, and suddenly the breeze stopped, the branches didn't move, it was strangely silent. She opened her eyes, looking around. "Ping...?"

He was looking around as well, lowering his weapon, wary, when a gust came through and the petals began to fall again, with the quiet sound of the wind through the leaves. "What kind of omen...?" His question was spoken quietly.

"Let's...not think about it." She brought the spear down to her side, a nervousness settling in the pit of her stomach. They had agreed to come out here and make an oath for Shu, the destiny they knew they were to follow, one that would not break, just as their fathers had done years ago. Now...

To her surprise Ping suddenly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her away from the tree. "What are you doing?" She demanded, for as much as she could fight and struggle, he was still taller, bigger, and stronger than she was and if he was determined she would not be able to get free.

"Making another oath. To you." He made his way along a path he apparently knew well, but she was puzzled, until they came across an old guard house that he was able to easily open the door even with her in his arms.

Inside it had obviously been cleaned and decorated, not heavily, but simple and yet almost elegant in its manner. Flowers were set around in areas, surrounding a makeshift bed in the middle with piles of mismatched pillows and blankets. He set her down on her feet and she looked around, smiling. She turned back to him. "Did you do this?" He seemed almost embarrassed to admit it as he nodded. "You are such an idiot..." But she kissed him as she felt his arms go around her.

"Cai...this is my promise to you, that we will face that destiny together. I won't turn my back on you. Ever..."

"Guan Ping...I love you, you stupid farm boy..." She felt hot tears burn her eyes before they fell down her cheeks, blinking as he carefully wiped them away. She may never figure out what it was about him that made her fall in love with him, but she had, even after she tried to deny it, and now with his promise to her, she couldn't think of another she would want to spend her days with. He never said anything that wasn't sincere, it wasn't who he was, and his words almost hurt her, as neither could say what destiny would hand them.

"I love you, Lady Zhang." A happiness filled him, one that he didn't think he had felt before, all the time they had spent together, the promises, the nights, never had either uttered these words before. It made this new oath feel stronger than he had hoped, and eased the fears he had of her shutting herself off to him. He kissed her with these new feelings, eager, joyous, tasting the salty tears she still let fall even as she returned the kiss with the same feelings.

Cai closed her eyes, letting him slowly remove her clothes, almost like it had been the first time they had decided to be together, hands and lips wandering, discovering the places that would please her. Now he was more practiced though and knew where she liked to be touched, which sensitive areas made her cry out with pleasure. He pulled her into another kiss, his fingers continuing to leave delightful trails down her body. It would be a wonderful afternoon spent like this and she gave a contented sigh as his lips went to her neck.

* * *

><p>Cai came running cheerfully into the large banquet hall carrying the bottle in her hands, the liquid swishing around in it. She came up to the corner table the boys were sitting at and placed it on the table top with a triumph grin before she noted there was nothing sitting in front of them. "Now wait one minute! I thought we made a deal here. Where are your bottles?" She eyed Ping, Wei, and Shan with a critical eye, her smile fading from her face.<p>

"How do you really expect us to accomplish this?" Shan's face always remained rather vague, but this time he seemed almost worried.

"Hm...let me think...you do it secretly of course! If I can sneak a bottle of wine from Zhang Fei himself I think the rest of you can do it easily with your fathers!" She snatched her prize from the table away from them. "And I'm not sharing unless you all do the same." She remained standing, staring at them waiting. "Well?"

"You expect a lot out of us." Ping teased as he stood up, still wondering how he was going to accomplish the same feat she did. Zhang Fei may be a tough father to get past, but most of the time once the man was asleep he was out sound. With the right timing she would have been able to take one of his bottles with ease. Guan Yu on the other hand...

"Nothing more than I know you can handle." She grinned.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood tonight." Wei noted, still not moving. "What's the cause?" Cai just continued to grin, as Ping ducked his head in a bashful manner before leaving the room, her eyes still watching him. Wei just nodded his head, refraining from any glance he may want to give to watch Shan's reaction as the other boy stood himself.

The evening plans had been plotted by Cai mostly, but they had all readily agreed, and at the beginning it had seemed very simple. They had once, a few years ago now, done exactly what they were doing tonight, sneaking bottles of their fathers' wine to spend the evening drinking and telling stories. If they had been able to do it then it didn't seem to make much sense why they all hesitated now. It was the first time since Shan's return that they were actually acting as they once had all together, and Cai had said she was getting tired of hearing her father and Lord Liu say they needed to spend more time together that this was a great way to do just that. Shan had hesitated only slightly, but Wei figured he didn't want to back down on something the others readily agreed upon.

"So...what are you planning on doing? Sitting there all night?" Cai asked him as he had yet to move.

"I don't have a father to steal wine from." Wei wasn't exactly smug, but readily enough pointed out why he couldn't perform the duty that was set for the others.

"Oh, details. Take some from Master Zhuge." She suggested with a shrug.

"That hardly seems appropriate." He commented.

"I'm not sharing with you." She insisted as he remained unmoving.

"There will be plenty left of Shan's share before the first hour has passed. I'll take some of his." His comment caused her to laugh as they all knew Shan couldn't hold his alcohol in the least. He would be the first drunk and the first to pass out.

Cai took a seat next to Wei, holding her bottle as they waited, for who knows how long, as neither were really timing. Ping returned first as suspected and she kissed him quickly after he sat down next to her holding out his bottle with pride. Shan actually entered the room not too long after which surprised them a bit as they suspected him to be more cautious and take longer. He at first stood there, looking at them, noting the positions sat at the round table and found himself between Ping and Wei, but across from Cai which didn't bother him as much as he originally thought.

Wei had somehow produced glasses and the first round was passed amongst them, Cai holding up hers, waiting for the others to follow. "To friendship that will keep Shu strong and alive."

"To the future!" Wei added even as the other two boys remained silent, glares shared between the two as glasses were drained and then were filled once again. They drank these quickly as well, going onto the next set as well as another round, Shan choking a bit at the strength of the liquor.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Ping asked as he felt the liquid burn down his own throat, but not willing to show any signs of discomfort. He grabbed the last bottle, filling his glass and drinking that down as well hoping to ease it.

"Don't be a stupid peasant." Shan hissed, filling his own glass before handing the bottle to Wei who eyed the two before glancing at Cai as he filled her glass.

"When are you going to stop being a pompous moron?" Ping returned, frowning, feeling the anger start to burn, having noted that Shan wouldn't stop staring at Cai.

"Stop it." Cai warned before draining her own glass. "Neither are strong attributes."

"What of a stupid, pompous, moronic peasant?" Wei suggested, laughing as she snorted into her glass. "That was becoming."

"Cai never claimed to have feminine charms." Ping snickered, giving up on the glass and just drinking from the bottle in front of him.

"Don't say such things about Lady Zhang." Shan was shocked, even as he watched Cai reach over grabbing the bottle from Ping and taking a drink herself.

"Don't worry, Shan, she has more yang than you can ever hope to have."

Wei began laughing so hard he spilled his glass over the table, causing Cai to join in the laughter even though she wanted to hit Ping for saying she wasn't lady like, thinking of all sorts of things to get back at him.

"You think you are so amusing..." Shan glared at the other boy.

"Calm down, A Dou." Cai was still giggling through her sentence. "He's a lot more amusing than you are right now."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Alright, fine, Lord Liu Shan." She tried to give an exaggerated bow, failing miserably in her attempts, which led Ping to start laughing.

"Oh help the future of Shu..." Wei shook his head, which wasn't a great idea as an after thought.

"That's right! We were toasting Shu!" Cai lined up the glasses and with whatever bottle was closest went to fill them, occasionally missing and watched the drink spill on the table. "Utter waste..." She sighed, as they grabbed up their glasses again. "To the strength of Shu!"

"To the glory of the Shu-Han forces! And us specifically!" Wei's voice was probably louder than it should have been, but it led to cheers from the other three.

"May we crush our enemies like Gingko nuts!" Ping added to the toast.

"May our fears be swift and deadly and strike spear into our enemies!" Shan took a deep drink from his glass.

"Isn't that our spears strike fears?" Cai giggled.

"I'm not sure...do they?"

"With the way you handle one I highly doubt it." Ping commented.

"I don't know...from what I've seen if Shan came at me with a spear I would run the other way." Wei laughed before draining his glass.

"May we go down in victory! History! May our victory go down in history!"

"May the gory of Shu, glory - GLORY - of Shu spread throughout the lands of...everywhere. And bring unity under our...under our..."

"Name?"

"No, under our,,,"

"House?"

"Wavy material in the wind..."

"Banner"

"Ya, banner. Unity under our banner!"

Who knew who was saying what at this point as the cheers and laughter grew louder, and the bottles slowly became empty. Cai peered across the table with blurry eyes, puzzled by something. "Where did Shan go?"

"Huh?" Ping looked over, tilting his head, falling over. "I found him! He's passed out..." He pushed himself back up. "Still the first one out!" He cried triumphantly as the others continued their laughter. "Good thing because I was about to punch him if he kept staring at Cai the way he was."

"Oh stop, you've been staring all night too." Cai smiled at him.

Ping blinked. "Have I?"

"Mhm..." She went to kiss him when a groan from Wei stopped her.

"Not now you two, save it for later, please..."

* * *

><p>What woke them up the next morning none of them were sure, but there was loud noises and even louder voices that broke through what had been a pleasant foggy sensation. Shan felt sick as he pushed himself up from the floor, seeing feet very close to his face, looking up he saw Guan Yu looking down at him causing him to grimace. Wei's groan was heard next as he also noted who now occupied the room.<p>

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Yu did not hold back as his voice carried followed by a good natured laugh, evidence of the night was well within his vision which caused him to laugh even harder. "There's a long day ahead of you!"

Zhang Fei didn't hesitate to nudge Ping with his boot as the boy had fallen asleep over the table. "You're expected on the training field in five minutes!" He gave the announcement, eyeing his daughter as well who was rubbing her eyes fiercely. "ALL of you!"

"What?" Cai still couldn't figure out what was going on. "Training field?"

"Oh, yes." Yu laughed some more. "It's time you prove how your victorious spear strikes fear into the heart of your enemies."

"What is he talking about?" Ping held his head in his hands for a few minutes before daring to look at his father.

"This is one of those lessons, isn't it?" Wei caught on, wishing his head wasn't throbbing so much. "Paying consequences over actions that you have done."

"You bet!" Fei joined in Yu's laughter knowing the discomfort they were causing and not really caring.

"Kid has a sharp mind even half there." Yu mused aloud.

"COME ON you're down to 4 minutes!" Fei was close to pulling each of them up as they still remained hanging onto the table. "You have to bring glory to the Shu-Han!"

"Remember to bring unity under the wavy material in the wind!" Fei's and Yu's laughter couldn't get heartier or louder.

"That would be a banner." Shan provided.

"He does have a head on his shoulders!"

"I don't want to know how loud we were last night." Cai was beginning to catch on.

"I'm afraid of what we were saying..." Ping added.

"Hmmm...I'm hungry for some Gingko nuts." Fei had too large of a grin on his face.

"We're never going to live this down..." Wei shook his head.

* * *

><p>"You're going where?" Cai stared at Ping, unsure she wanted him to really answer the question. She had heard him, but almost couldn't believe it even though she knew this time would come.<p>

"We're attacking Lord Cao's forces. Father is in charge and I am going along." He wasn't hesitant in his words, even though he worried over her reaction. They had gone out before, fought battles, but recently it was more difficult for him to leave her each time.

"For the glory of Shu." Her voice was flat, almost emotionless, and yet he knew when she spoke the words she knew what it meant, it was what both of them lived for, to serve Shu, for the future.

"Will you be proud of me?"

"I'm already proud of you, you idiot." She rolled her eyes, going to hug him tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"This is what we always talk about, isn't it?" He held her in his arms, wondering how many months it would be before he could do that again. "Shu's destiny."

"I wish...I could come." She said the words quietly as he stroked her hair. "It's not fair to leave me behind."

"Duty before all else, Lady Zhang. That is what you say."

"We're supposed to share this destiny together. You promised." She raised her head to look at him.

"When I return we will. I'll make sure of that."

"Lend me your courage, if only for a moment." She whispered.

* * *

><p>They had been called into audience with Liu Bei, all of them, most of them unsure what was going on, others seemed to be far more knowledgeable. Cai had a funny feeling this would not turn out how they thought, there was an eerie feeling in the air, a tenseness that did not bode well. She also had a feeling Wei knew something he wasn't sharing as he wouldn't meet her gaze.<p>

Zhuge Liang whispered something to Bei who nodded his head before raising his voice for the crowd to hear. "This is a night for many great events and changes. I am proud of all of you and Shu is stronger for your combined devotion. Guan Ping - forward please."

Ping looked between his father and Bei, disbelief upon his face, unsure why he was called forward, but did as he was told, bowing low. "My Lord Liu Bei."

"You have proven yourself continuously upon the field and your humble and chivalrous manner has yet to be recognized. Tonight that will change as it has been decided that you have earned the right to be called General and lead troops into battle."

"I...have no words, my lord. I thank you and will strive to prove myself worthy of your praise." He didn't know how he had the ability to speak, stunned by what was now his, hearing the cheers that went through the room at the announcement of his new title and position.

"I know you will make us proud." Bei nodded, smiling as he watched the boy step back and Yu place a hand upon his shoulder, pride upon his face. "Lady Zhang Xing Cai. Please come forward."

There was a delayed reaction before her feet would let her move, and she caught her father smiling out of the corner of her eye, but that horrible feeling grew and she didn't think it was anything close to what Ping had been granted. She had trouble breathing as she went to stand before Bei and bowed.

"There are many duties one can do for their Kingdom, and you have set duty before all else, which is a very admirable trait. There is one more duty I would ask of you." He looked past her and she felt herself almost gulping for breath. "Liu Shan." He called for his son who came forward.

"Yes, my father." Shan's voice seemed far away to her.

"The unity of two houses is very important within a Kingdom, and more so when those two houses have prestigious names. Upon Master Zhuge's advice I am proud to announce the union of the Liu's and Zhang's with the marriage of Xing Cai and Liu Shan."

Cai couldn't tell if the roaring in her ears was cheering in the room or from her own head at hearing the words. She had no idea where she was, what happened after, what people said to her, or what they even looked like. Everything just seemed to die around her and she could not respond. How long that lasted she didn't know, but she found herself still standing there, with Shan next to her, but she forced herself to bow. "I am honoured, Lord Liu, for this duty to serve Shu." She didn't turn around, couldn't dare to look as she could see Ping's face in her minds eye.

"I am honoured, Xing Cai, to have you as my wife." Shan took one of her hands as she stood there, almost frozen into place.

* * *

><p>Cai was alone in her room, sitting straight as if she couldn't bend, staring at the blank wall in front of her. She was trying not to think, to not let anything enter her mind, just concentrating on the patterns the moonlight left on the wall as it came through the window. She heard the door, but didn't move, didn't blink, she didn't care at this point.<p>

He came to her side, kneeling down, placing a hand upon her leg closest to him. What Ping felt when he heard Bei utter that horrible announcement would never be able to be put into words, it was an emotion too strong for that, a terrible emotion he was almost afraid to admit. "He doesn't know how to kiss you. Where you like to be touched." His words were quiet even to his own ears as he tried to face the facts now.

"He will learn." Her voice was so straight, so emotionless. He never had heard her talk like this before.

"I won't let him." He decided, in one second, he had decided many things. "I won't let this happen. It can't."

"For Shu, Ping. For the future. We took an oath."

"Damn that oath!" He stood up, the anger he had felt boiling again. "I promised you we would face that destiny together! How can I keep that promise? How can I...?" He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her with Shan, being his wife. They were supposed to be together! Why had this happened?

"Never say you regret an oath. Ever." Her eyes were like steel, hard, cold, and still turned to look at the wall, never at him. "We know our duty and that is now what we must face. I...can not turn my back on this Kingdom."

She had that wall again, just as he had explained to Wei, and he hated it, wanted her back. He went around to face her, kneeling in front of her. "Cai...beloved...don't do this." He reached up to touch her face. "Please. Tell me...what you are feeling. Share with me atleast that."

He watched as she fought with herself, keeping that wall intact, making sure she didn't let out the emotions she was trying not to show. Suddenly she threw herself at him, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to marry him!" She cried, hiding her face in his chest. "I want you to stay here, stay with me."

What he was about to propose was dangerous, wrong even, but it was one chance. "Then let us leave. We'll go far away, I don't care where. It'll be fine with you and me, we can do it."

She was silent except for the soft sniffling she did once or twice. "We...can't. You know that as much as I do." She leaned against him, hoping for this time to never end, not ready to face what was next when it did.

"I will keep my oath to you. We will still face this destiny together. We can still do that." He lifted her face and his heart hurt from seeing her cheeks wet from tears.

"You are an idiot, you know that, farm boy?" But there was a smile even as he kissed her, as he lifted her into his arms as he stood up. One more night, it wouldn't matter, he didn't care. They would be together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>The courtyard was busy, troops lining up, horses and supplies at the ready. Ping had finished his inspection of his troop, still in awe at his father's patience when it came to something like this. He was ready to go out, do their duty, finish the battle, but all this came first, and now he was in charge and would have to make sure everything was in order. He saw Cai over to the side watching, arms crossed, looking perhaps more stubborn than anything. He left the wagon he was tying up to go see her, but he was cautious, wondering where Shan was, knowing he would be watching.<p>

"How do the troops look?" He asked casually, watching her gaze go across the units, seeing how badly she wanted to join them.

"Not bad, General Guan." There was a hint of teasing to her voice, he thought maybe even a bit of a smile. "You do your kingdom proud."

"And are you proud of me?" He couldn't stop from asking, hoping the smile would grow larger, she had not been smiling for days.

"How could I not be? Your unwavering devotion is unmatched."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. There is another who matches perfectly."

That had done it, the smile grew, even before she gave a sigh. "Remember your duty, General Guan Ping. Stay focused." She reached out, taking one of his hands, resting it on her stomach. "For the future of Shu." She met his gaze, watching as his eyes widened. She nodded, wishing they were some place private, wanting to feel his arms around her, but that would not happen, for awhile atleast.

"I will bring glory to the Shu-Han forces." He promised as they both laughed, part of the tension going away with that laughter.

She continued to watch him as he went back to his troops, sensing more than anything when Shan came up to stand by her side. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Just a promise of an oath."

* * *

><p><em>Niji<em>

Please leave a review. Thank you.

AN -

- This was a challenge to write a story with a couple that Erhime had already written. Ping and Cai were chosen. I hope people enjoy my version of the characters as much as they have enjoyed hers.

- The name "A Dou" was a childhood name that Shan had inherited and I decided to let Cai call him that as they had known each other since they were little. A Dou ended up meaning someone who is incapable (or rudely put stupid).

- This is not as deeply in the mature label as many of our other stories, but I kept it there due to the various topics presented.


End file.
